


Seraph

by Moonshadow02



Category: Original Work
Genre: Good Omens Inspired, Poetry, angel - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshadow02/pseuds/Moonshadow02
Summary: A poem inspired by various depictions of early heaven in the Good Omens fandom





	Seraph

A tall figure   
Walks on narrow bridges  
Its white clad form  
Buffeted   
Flutters in the wind

Wings painted gold   
With rings of radiant light  
Unfolding  
Two, three, four  
The image of grace

Eyes  
Blue as the deepest ice  
Reflecting the majesty of the sky  
Gold  
A glittering drop in the center  
Of a thousand   
Individual oceans

A shimmering mist   
Floats through narrow bridges  
The figure is gone  
Though naught without a sound  
A single gleaming feather  
Floats singing to the ground


End file.
